coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8097 (5th April 2013)
Plot Sophie calls to see Dev and offers her condolences. It's clear that he hasn't slept. Sylvia hands Dennis some hash cakes explaining that she made them herself as Stan didn't have time. Dennis is grateful. Jason apologises to Stella for his strop the other day and suggests they meet for a drink but Stella's non-committal and Jason leaves, hurt. When Paul notices the flowers that Eileen's bought for Dev he snaps at her for failing to buy Toni's husband any flowers. Eileen's taken aback. Tina goes for a scan. Izzy relents and asks the sonographer what sex the baby is. Gary's thrilled to discover it's a boy. Tina's withdrawn and refuses to look at the monitor. Dev breaks the news to Asha and Aadi that Sunita is dead. Rita finds Dennis stoned and asleep behind the counter in The Kabin. She wonders what on earth is the matter with him. Paul tells Eileen that he's returning to work. Eileen's quietly worried. Hayley drops in on Chesney and voices her concern for Fiz and Tyrone who are having to live separately. Chesney's thoughtful. Gary asks Tina why she barely looked at the baby. Tina explains that it's not her baby, she's just carrying it. Gary's perturbed. Nick offers the bistro for Sunita's wake at no cost. Leanne's touched. Tina arrives home to find someone has forced the door to her flat. She phones the police. Rita pretends to have eaten the rest of Dennis's brownie to shock him, before summoning Roy and Sylvia to put an end to matters. The police call at No.13 and explain to Stella and Karl that they need to ask them some questions about Sunita's death. Karl is consumed with panic. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Karl Munro - John Michie *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dan Barrett - Ben Gerrard *DS Willets - James Quinn *DC Leslie - Syreeta Kumar Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Owen Armstrong Construction - Office *Weatherfield General - Waiting room and sonography room Notes *Dev Alahan breaking the news of Sunita's death to Aadi and Asha is not depicted on screen. Instead, the camera pulls back to the Street through No.7's living room window just as Dev is about to tell them, fading into the commercial break. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jason apologises to Stella for his moodiness and suggests they meet for a drink; and Tina returns from her latest scan to find someone has forced the door to her flat. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,740,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2013 episodes